User blog:Degritone/Tonan, the Essence Thief
Tonan, the Essence Thief is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities . |details |targeting='Essence Sap' is a self-buff ability that is permanently active. |spelleffects= |additional= }} Tonan gains a shield every 5 seconds, stacking up to a cap. |description2= Tonan lays a trap at a target location that lasts for 2 minutes, granting sight in a 450-radius around it. It stealths after 0.3 seconds and arms after 0.6 seconds. When an enemy champion comes within 200 range of it, it implodes, reducing the current mana of and dealing magic damage to enemies within 450 range, leaving an orb of magic energy where it was laid. |description3=If a champion walks over this orb within 4 minutes, it restores . An enemy champion cannot pick up this orb for 5 seconds upon being created. |leveling= % max mana)}} |leveling2= % enemy max mana)}} |range=300 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | }} Tonan's other abilities mark and grant sight of targets for 10 seconds. If he basic attacks a marked champion, or uses this ability's active, he consumes one stack, restores mana, and deals bonus magic damage on his next ability. This can stack up to 4 times on one champion, and can be procced up to 10 times. |description2= Tonan fires a bolt at all marked champions, dealing magic damage to them. This damage is reduced by 15% for each champion targeted by this effect. |leveling= % enemy current mana)}} % AP)}} % enemy max mana)}} % AP)}} % enemy max mana)}} |leveling2= |range=5500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | }} Tonan slowly burns an enemy's essence over the next few seconds, dealing magic damage to them and restores Tonan's mana equal to 40% of the damage done. |leveling= % enemy max mana)}} seconds |cooldown= |range=700 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | }} Tonan heals for an amount equal to his max mana. For the next 3 seconds, he gains armor, magic resist, mana, and AP. Once these buffs end, his essence explodes, making him lose all his mana, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a radius, as well as restoring the mana of all living allies equal to a percent of all hit enemies' max mana. |leveling= % AP}} % max mana}} % MR}} % armor}} % enemy max mana}} |cooldown = |range=1000 |costtype = Mana |details |targeting='Essence Fountain' is a self-centered area of effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=will block the damage and mana steal. |projectile=false |additional= * This does not heal his own mana. * Reacts multiplicativly with itself. }} Change Log V 0.1 * Created V 0.2 * Rephrased his passive as well as reduced it from 3% to 1%. * Changed his Q to not be able to be picked up for only 5 seconds from 30. * Removed mana burn from all abilities except Q. ** W's passive now just heals mana based upon enemy mana. ** E's mana burn removed, replaced by stronger scaling. ** Ult now heals based upon hit enemies' max mana. * Nerfed Q's mana burn significantly and increased base damage. * Made Q only reduce mana, not steal it. * Added mana restore to E. * Added enemy max mana scaling to W passive. V 0.3 * Ult now takes all mana when it ends, rather than at the beginning. * Removed ult self-mana restore. * Reduced E duration. * Buffed damage to compensate. * W range down to 5500. * Adjusted Q shield. V 0.4 * added a cap to the shield's strength. Category:Custom champions